No te vayas
by sakura1736
Summary: Naruto está enfermo y su hijo parece indiferente ante tal situación...pero no todo en la vida es un juego, no todo desaparece... la realidad lo golpeará en la cara con gran fuerza haciendole ver la vida tal cual es.


**No te vayas…**

_Cinco años habían transcurrido desde que Naruto Uzumaki fue nombrado séptimo Hokage, aquellos fueron los mejores años de Konoha y sus habitantes, sin embargo no todo era perfecto, al menos para él, pues Boruto desde el primer día que su padre se volvió el líder de la aldea, había cambiado, al principio tratando de llamar la atención de su ocupado padre haciendo travesuras de esquina a esquina y metiéndose en problemas él y a su familia._

_Al pasar los años, el niño fue entendiendo mejor la situación sin embargo por mas palabras de sabiduría o enseñanza qué Naruto le diera, el joven niño no podía perdonar su ausencia en casa y con su madre y hermana._

_Ya las faltas de respeto y el ignorar por completo a Naruto se habían vuelto constumbre, Naruto sentía cada dia que pasaba, como iba perdiendo más y más y a su hijo mayor, pero preocuparse por su familia, su aldea y aparte la situación de Boruto ya era demasiado, sobre todo por su precaria salud._

_La verdad era que, su cuerpo se delibitaba, supo que estaba enfermo poco después de casarse, y bien lo sabía Hinata su esposa, Sakura su Doctora y Sasuke, asi como Shikamaru y nadie más._

_Sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio miraba a la nada, papeles y documentos en la laptop, pero nada de atención prestaba y nuevamente como ya muy seguido pasaba, tocaron a la puerta…otra vez Konohamaru llevando del brazo a Boruto…una vez más._

_El séptimo suspiró y cerró los ojos, ahora si prestaba atención a los papeles en su escritorio…_

_-y bien? Ahora que?_

_-Naruto niisan siento interrumpirte pero, Boruto no acató mis órdenes, escucha, yo puedo manejarlo sólo y lo sabes, pero ésta vez cruzó la raya, puso en peligro a sus compañeros de equipo, estuvieron a punto de morir aplastados por las rocas de la montaña…_

_Naruto miró a su hijo con severidad cosa que al joven rubio no le importó en lo más mínimo, en lugar de mirar a su padre, desvió la mirada hacía un lado e hizo una mueca, Naruto se levantó de su silla y le dio la espalda a su hijo y alumno._

_-Konohamaru gracias, sal un momento por favor, tengo que hablar con mi hijo..._

_-bien… te veo después._

_Konohamaru salió y ambos Uzumaki´s se quedaron a solas en aquella gran oficina, un par de minutos pasaron hasta que el niño arto levanto la vista hasta su padre… estuvo esperando un regaño, gritos incluso un golpe, pero el silencio era desesperante e irritante… imposible de soportar._

_-y bien viejo vas a decir algo o no? Para irme de una buena vez! –dijo gritando el chico con molestia._

_-algún día… comprenderás las cosas… crecerás y te darás cuenta de cómo es la vida en realidad hijo… no hay regaños o golpes… no hay que pueda hacer ya… la misma vida te enseñará, como me enseñó a mí._

_El joven a pesar de ser tan astuto como un zorro, no entendió aquellas palabras, sonaban como otro tonto sermón de viejos que siempre recibía. Hizo nuevamente una mueca pero ahora de burla, nada de respeto parecía guardarle a su padre._

_-tssk, si claro como digas… -salió del lugar con ambas manos en el pantalón ignorando por completo lo dicho por su padre y se fue a casa donde al llegar se encerró en su habitación sin salir en todo lo que quedaba del día._

_Dos semanas pasaron y el Hokage había cancelado la importante reunión de Kages que se celebraría en la aldea ése año, ellos sin embargo ya en camino decidieron ir pues ya estaban más cerca de Konoha que de sus propias aldeas._  
_Mientras qué los amigos más cercanos se preguntaban cuál era la razón de tan abrupta cancelación. Sakura tenía una mano sobre el pecho de Naruto, cerró ambos ojos y los abrió con tristeza y cómo cada vez que lo examinaba dio el mismo resultado. Naruto sonrió ya sabía lo qué diría y simplemente la miró con aquella mirada esperanzadora que siempre le regalaba._

_No importaba el diagnostico que le diera, él la miraba como si todo fuera a estar bien. Pero Sakura se preocupaba, no solo por él, Hinata debía estar pasando un mal trago, saber el doloroso destino que le seguía a su esposo la mataba lentamente pero el tener que ser fuerte por ella, por Boruto y_  
_Himawari y por el bebé en su vientre… debía ser una gran carga._

_Sakura admiraba el gran valor que en ella había, y agradecía las cálidas sonrisas que le regalaba a Naruto siempre que estaba a su lado, ambos cargaban con sus propias penas, pero ella sin duda desde el momento en qué se casó con él, cargó con ambas, haciéndolo fuerte y animándolo a seguir adelante._

_Así pues, Hinata llegó… llevaba una gran trensa de lado, y usaba un vestido blanco con azul que llegaba a sus rodillas, era necesario pues sus siete meses de embarazo ya hacían ver una "enorme barriga". Ella cómo siempre, con ésa gran sonrisa entró a la habitación de Hospital._

_-buenos días Sakura san, buenos días Naruto –dijo con una tranquila voz entrando y dejando su bolso de flores en una silla._

_-buenos días –respondió Sakura tratando de sonreír mientras qué Naruto dijo un alegre "HOLA HINATA CHAAAAAN" sonriendo con alegría._  
_Tal parecía que ni la más grande de las desgracias los hacía infelices._

_-jajajaja Naruto tengo treinta y dos años, deja decirme "chan" –decía Hinata cubriéndose la boca mientras reía divertida._

_-para nada, Hinata CHANNN, eres más bajita qué yo, además luces tan joven cómo cuando nos casamos, siempre serás mis Hinata Chan! 3_

_Hinata se acercó y sentó a su lado, ambos se miraban y Sakura sabía a la perfección que Hinata no buscaba un diagnostico ni nada parecido, sólo iba a ver a su amado esposo. Sakura trató de hablar, pero las risas del matrimonio hacían que callara y de a poco se alejó cerrando la puerta tras ella, al mirar por la ventanilla sólo vio como ambos se abrazaban y permanecían así por un largo tiempo._

_Un par de horas después los Kages ya se encontraban en la aldea y Naruto ya estaba de vuelta en su oficina, Shimakaru lo veía toser y tomarse el pecho de vez en cuando, la dificultad para respirar era cada vez más evidente, pero como todo un líder seguía trabajando, dando lo mejor de sí, al menos hasta dónde sus fuerzas se lo permitieran._

_En casa trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con su familia, Boruto procuraba alejarse de él para no ser reprendido, mientras que la dulce Himawari ayudaba en lo que podía a su madre._

_-Hinata voy a ducharme… estoy algo cansado… -dijo sonriendo sin esperar respuesta de su esposa quien al girar para sonreírle ya no lo pudo ver, Naruto subió las escaleras y entró al baño, se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave, recargó una mano sobre el azulejo tratando de mitigar el dolor en el pecho…por todo su cuerpo manchas rojizas teñían bronceada pie…eran marcas que sólo acentuaban la gravedad de su estado y mientras el agua fría caía por su espalda y pecho, llegando hasta sus piernas, algo parecido a un puñal atravesó su pecho haciendo que doblara las rodillas y callera sobre ellas, fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y Hinata tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda susurrando en su oído…_

_-Sakura ya viene, aguanta querido…_

_Mientras el agua los empapaba a ambos, esperando la pronta ayuda de su fiel amiga… esperando que algo pudiera hacer, lo que fuera que calmara el martirio que vivían._

_Dos días más y Naruto ignorando ya la súplica de su esposa por permanecer en casa descansando, fue a su oficina tratando de dejar todo en orden, los kages que se encontraban un poco fastidiados de no haber sido recibidos por Naruto y no recibir respuesta alguna del porqué no los atendía decidieron ir hasta él._

_Era Gaara quien más se preocupaba por su amigo, y algo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo, pero por cordialidad no había indagado más a fondo, sin embargo ya era mucho, molesto y preocupado se dirigía hasta Naruto para encararlo pero fue interceptado por Shikamaru y Sakura quienes lo detuvieron de golpe._

_-díganme ahora mismo que sucede!_

_-Gaara… escucha, no es el momento…_

_-Shikamaru, no me vengan con eso de nuevo, no estoy de humor, si no van a hablar entonces que Naruto me responda!_

_-Gaara espera! –gritó Sakura deteniéndolo a mitad del pasillo –Na-Naruto… él… -su voz se entrecortaba y un nudo se formó en su garganta –él está muriendo… -dijo finalmente bajando la mirada y llevando una mano a su pecho._  
_Gaara se congeló en aquel pasillo, que por alguna razón se sentía más frio que al llegar, pudo notar como eso que le habían dicho no era ni una broma ni mucho menos aunque en el fondo eso esperaba._

_-p-porqué?..._

_…Recordando cierta plática entre Jiraiya, Tsunade y Kakashi… cuándo Naruto aún era un pequeño niño y no podía controlar bien el chakra de Kurama… todas ésas veces que expuso su joven cuerpo a enormes cantidades de chakra, mientras su piel se quemaba, sus órganos ardían dentro de él… eso sin duda había disminuido su esperanza de vida… su clan era conocido por poseer una gran longevidad, pero en el caso de Naruto era ahora lo contrario, su alma era joven y llena de vida pero su cuerpo ya no podía más._

_El mayor daño lo tenían los pulmones y el corazón… y no había nada que Sakura o cualquier otra persona pudiera hacer por él. No había cura conocida qué les diera esperanzas. Y mientras los tres en el pasillo miraban el piso con tristeza, fue un fuerte golpe lo que los hizo reaccionar._

_Corrieron dejando atrás puertas y puertas y llegaron hasta la oficina principal, al entrar se encontraron al Hokage tumbado en el piso gritando de dolor mientras con su mano derecha apretaba su pecho con fuerza, como tratando de arrancarse el corazón._

_Pronto lo llevaron al Hospital donde Sakura, Tsunade e Ino hacían lo posible por mantenerlo con vida… fueron horas, donde Hinata abrazada por Hanabi, esperaban cualquier noticia._  
_Cuando por fin lo estabilizaron, fue Hinata quien entró primero… se sentó a su lado y se quedó ahí inmutable…_

_Naruto se encontraba acostado con una mascarilla que le brindaba oxígeno, giró la cabeza para poder acariciar el abultado vientre de su esposa, lo miraba con profunda pena mientras ella cerraba los ojos tratando de ocultar las lágrimas._

_-n-no… llores… -dijo a través de la máscara haciendo una mueca simulando una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos cansados la miraban…tal parecía que el azul en sus ojos transmitían la paz de un tranquilo mar… Hinata se calmó y acariciando su mano la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla…_

_Boruto y Himawari habían sido llamados para estar junto a su padre, la pequeña corrió y entro casi tirando la puerta de golpe, fue hasta donde su padre se encontraba y lo abrazó tratando de no lastimarlo._

_Por su parte Boruto simplemente no podía creer que su padre el Hokage el que todos llamaban el hombre más fuerte, estuviese muriendo y mucho menos por una enfermedad, entró con su postura de siempre, algo encorvado y con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón._

_Miró desde la puerta a Naruto quien estiró la mano llamándolo, el niño giró la cabeza en señal de rechazo y permaneció reacio en su sitio, Hinata ya no se encontraba ahí y el joven no esperó ningún regaño por parte de nadie así que no se preocupó._

_-papá! Papá! Dime que no es verdad! Estarás bien no?, tía Sakura te ayudará! –decía implorando Himawari tomando de la mano a su padre, pero éste apenas podía hablar y se limitó a mirarla tratando con la misma mirada hecha a su esposa, tranquilizar a su hija._

_Pero de sus ojos una gruesa lágrima salió, no importaba que tan fuerte pretendiera ser, el ver a su hija suplicarle no morir lo devastaba y no pudo evitar llorar, el hecho de dejarla sola, de no poder verla crecer, casarse, fueron demasiadas las cosas que cruzaron su mente…_

_-el no va a morir Himawari… no hagas drama… -dijo con desdén el joven rubio en la puerta ahora acercándose hasta la cama poniéndose a un lado de su padre – él es fuerte… -pero ya estando cerca Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlo de la mano, esto para sorpresa de su hijo que se sorprendió por tal acción._

_Fue al sentir piel a piel a su padre, que Boruto pudo sentirlo…. Su dolor, sus penas, todo lo que venía cargando. Sus ojos tan iguales se miraron y la mano de Boruto comenzó a temblar, se soltó del agarre de Naruto y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sus labios también temblaba al darse cuenta que era verdad…su padre estaba agonizando._

_-tú no vas a morir! NO TE PUEDES MORIR! –gritó tan fuerte como pudo golpeándolo en el hombro._

_-BORUTO! –gritó su hermana –pero no hubo necesidad de decir más pues vio cómo su hermano se abrazaba de su padre hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y apretándolo con fuerza._

_-no te mueras papá… -Naruto cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas corrian por su rostro, fue entonces que Sakura entró y puso fin a aquello._

_-su padre necesita descansar niños… -dijo susurrando al tiempo que Hinata entraba._

_-yo me quedaré a cuidarlo niños, no se preocupen –su voz tan tranquila le imponía un poco de paz a Himawari, pero Boruto después de sentir en propia piel el dolor de su padre no estaba tranquilo en absoluto, miró una última vez a su padre y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo fuera corriendo, comenzó a llover y cansado se desplomó bajo un viejo árbol, gritó, lloró lo hizo por muchas cosas… la culpa y soledad lo hacían sufrir, y pensar qué sería de su hermana y su madre que esperaba otro bebé lo hacían maldecir todo. Pasaron más horas y bajo la lluvia el niño desahogaba todo su dolor, no pretendía volver a casa para ver morir a su padre._  
_Se fue, anduvo días y noches huyendo sin rumbo, el miedo lo hacía alejarse cada vez más, él sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero nada lo haría regresar… o eso pensaba él, hasta que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha lo encontró…_

_-Boruto…tú padre quiere verte…_

_-tú madre y hermana te necesitan… ven conmigo… -Sasuke no tenía la seriedad de siempre, su semblante era el de un hombre al que le habían arrebatado todo… y Boruto que creía que sería más difícil hacerlo volver, al ver en ése estado a tío Sasuke no pudo negarse a regresar por más tiempo, sabía lo que venía… un par de días tardarían…_

_Llegaron tan rápido como pudieron, y cada paso se hacía más pesado, como si llevara bloques de cemento en ambos pies, pero a mitad de la calle Sakura caminaba con la cabeza gacha, su ropa negra y silueta desanimada lo decían todo…pero Sasuke al mirarla lo supo desde el principio …era tarde, al niño se le fue el aliento al tratar de hablar, corrió no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas._

_Fue al Hospital y la cama estaba vacía…corrió a casa donde su hermana se encontraba dormida en el piso, con la cabeza recargada en el sofá individual de su padre… no la mlestó corrió al único lugar que le quedaba… el último qué quería visitar._

_Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y a lo lejos pudo divisar una silueta agachada sobre una tumba colocando flores, pausó su andar y fue lento con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte que dolía, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, al ver cómo su madre ponía un gran ramo de girasoles en lo que era la tumba del mejor ninja que jamás existió…_

_-mamá…_

_La abrazó por la espalda colocando una de sus manos en su vientre, cerró fuerte los ojos y los abrió en seguida para ver el nombre en la fría tumba… Naruto Uzumaki…_

_-él…estaba orgulloso de ti…y te amaba… -dijo casi sin voz Hinata_

_-lo sé mamá… lo sé… -dijo el joven ninja abrazando con más fuerza a su madre –ahora lo entiendo papá, lo siento… las cuidaré no te preocupes… -dijo el rubio acariciando el nombre de su padre… viendo las hojas levantarse por sobre sus cabezas, mientras el sol se ponía para dejar paso a la luna llena._


End file.
